1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power tool with an auxiliary handle member removably coupled to the power tool.
2. Background Information
A conventional power tool, such as a driver drill, a hammer drill, an impact driver drill and the like, often includes a pistol-shaped housing having a grip portion, which is usually grasped by a user with one hand during operation. However, it is sometimes difficult to gain sufficient leverage to properly operate the power tool by holding the power tool with only one hand. Therefore, it is well known to provide an auxiliary handle or side handle on the power tool to enable the user to support the power tool with both hands during operation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,709 discloses a side handle mounted on a driver drill. The driver drill disclosed in this patent includes a pistol-shaped housing, a collar mounted at a front portion of the housing, and an annular cap provided forward of the collar. The side handle includes a grip portion and an annular mounting portion that slides over an outer surface of the annular cap of the driver drill so that the side handle is secured to the driver drill at the front portion of the housing.